Tension
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Can Bulma alleviate some of the Saiyan Prince's tension? Or will he push her away as usual. BXV Oneshot.


Vegeta sat on the kitchen chair, paralyzed with pain. His entire body was throbbing and begging for rest. Sweat stung his many cuts and scrapes, his eyes barely open in dangerous slits. No matter how hard he pushed himself it never seemed to bring him where he needed to be. Kakarot's pure smile and golden hair taunted him. A perfect image of what he could never be... Vegeta's teeth gritted but he was too tired to even tense his muscles. So he sat, his body a loose mass of soreness. He barely noticed when he heard footsteps. Light. A woman's. Bulma's._ Bulma._..

His head turned ever so slightly to see the woman clad in her familiar orange bodycon dress. After a long day of work it seemed her perm had fallen out into a loose wave. Her makeup had disappeared, revealing pale skin and just the slightest amount of freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her pale pink lips slightly puckered. "Vegeta?" He blinked in acknowledgement. She stared at him for a moment as she set her bag of tools down. "You don't look so good." She commented quietly, rubbing one slender arm. Vegeta snorted. "Quiet." There was no power or authority behind his voice, just defeat. Bulma tucked a few wavy strands behind her ear and examined the tired Saiyan further. "Do you need anything?" Not only was Bulma the only person who neither feared nor backed down from him, she was the only person who held that tone of voice. A gentle, quiet concern. It made Vegeta's stomach flip.

"All I need is for you to go away." He answered flatly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was so fatigued he hadn't noticed Bulma's cautious approach. She peered down at him, deathly close. He tensed, his tired muscles shaking. "Do you have a headache?" Vegeta glanced up at her then away, leaving her question unanswered. He heard what he thought was her footsteps retreating when he felt two soft hands at the base of his neck. Vegeta went rigid before grabbing onto Bulma's wrist with ease. "Don't-" he cried out in a gutteral voice but she hushed him easily. "Just trust me." "Why should I?" Vegeta barked at her. His grip on her wrist firm but not painful. Bulma smiled softly. "Why shouldn't you?"

Vegeta didn't really have an answer. He was flustered by the woman's closeness, her cleavage hanging precariously in her bent position. He inhaled her scent, the back of his neck being tickled by curly wisps of hair. The tension left his body in defeat, whatever she was going to do couldn't leave him any worse off. He purred involuntarily as she began kneading and working her hands at the base of his neck and moved up. "You have a headache, don't you?" Vegeta nodded dumbly, his eyes shut in pure bliss for the first time in eons. "Lucky for you I have just the remedy. Aren't I amazing?" he snorted a little as her delicate hands worked their way to his temples, the source of most of his tension and pain.

"A good massage at these pressure points," she began. "Can really fix a headache. Nice circular motions- like this!" "Nnn..." She smiled down at the Saiyan as he sat frozen in bliss. Her eyes wandered down his torn and tattered battle suit._ 'I wonder if he'll le me fix his wounds... He's being rather pleasant today.' _The massage put Bulma in a trance herself, working her hands firmly to knead away the knots in Vegeta's forehead. She didn't even notice when he began to stir, grabbing her arm and peering in her face. "Girl." he breathed, dark eyes fixed on her. Bulma gasped, her aqua eyes staring at the Saiyan. He had never called her 'girl' like that. His voice wasn't a grating bark, but more of a desperate sigh. Bulma breathed evenly, watching the Saiyan raise a strong hand to her face. She watched intently but she didn't flinch.

"Girl, why do you not fear me?" Bulma swallowed, closing her eyes as rough hands traced her neck. "I could kill you before you before you scream." Bulma blinked slowly. "Yes... But if you wanted to you would've done it already. I trust you-" She said, touching his rough hand with her own. "Just like you trust me. You can have friends, Vegeta. You have friends." Vegeta blinked in disbelief. He hadn't made contact with anyone for so long. He almost didn't feel the incoming ki, weak but present. Vegeta dropped his hand and swallowed a lump in his throat as the scarred z fighter appeared, eyeing him wearily. "Ah, Bulma! There you are! Bulma?" Bulma too inhaled before turning to her boyfriend with a smile. "Yes, are you ready now Yamcha?" She stood, her legs shaking and approached her broad boyfriend. "Yeah, movie starts soon."

He peered into his girlfriend's flushed face. She seemed... Odd. He looked back at Vegeta who seemed to have a thousand yard stare in their direction. "Vegeta- Drink lots of water and rest before you train again please." Bulma stammered, too flushed to look back at the Saiyan. Yamcha waved his hand back and forth. "Are... You okay?" he asked the uncharacteristically quiet Saiyan. His only response was the turn of his head. Yamcha shrugged, pulling Bulma along.

After awhile in silence, Vegeta placed his calloused hand over his heart. His headache was gone but he found a new ache deep inside. _'One more thing... I cannot have.'_


End file.
